


You've heard of Spotify wrapped... what about AO3 wrapped? by illylily

by illylily



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Gen, Inspired, Interactive, Spotify, Video, also includes it in video format, ao3 wrapped, basically: i took the concept what if ao3 did a end of the year wrapped? and i did it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illylily/pseuds/illylily
Summary: I made a Ao3 wrapped inspired by Spotify's yearly wrapped. I analyzed my data from my 2020 ao3 history to make this, with year summaries and monthly summaries ! (Includes interactive photos, video, and in the future, a link to view this on Canva.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Clickable version: go to next chapter for the video format :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I made 2 forms: this concept as a video, and also as a traditional wrapped concept, which is more condensed. Click next page to go to the next page. FAQ included within :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLICK ON "Next Page" to advance back and forth in my ao3 wrapped! Links to each page below for reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made 2 forms: this concept as a video, and also as a traditional wrapped concept, which is more condensed. Click next page to go to the next page. FAQ included within :D

AO3 Wrapped exists in 2 forms and they slightly differ.

1\. Video (below!) and 2. Interactive (scroll down, click on next page.)

* * *

CLICK ON "Next Page" to advance back and forth in my ao3 wrapped! Links to each page below for reference.

##  NEXT PAGE

Page 3 (just in case page 2 is broken)

FAQ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NEXT PAGE

FAQ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page for FAQ

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

Next Page

Back to page one (refresh the page)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Page

Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to page one

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P1 P2 P3 P4 P5 P6 P7 P8 P9 P10 P11 P12 P13 P14 P15 P16 P17 P18 P19 P20  P21 (END) FAQ Page 1 FAQ Page 2 FAQ Page 3 FAQ Page 4 alternateP2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking this journey with me! @flowercrownizzy on twitter :)


	2. Clickable version: go to next chapter for the video format :-)

The Video Concept of "AO3 wrapped" is below, and what this would be like if it was a video! .

Questions and Answers about the process: 

** Q: How do I find links to some of the fics or authors listed? **

I'll list them at the end of this chapter. 

** Q: What was the process? How did you compile and organize this data? How do I make one for myself? **

A: I typically log in when I read on AO3, so I through viewing my AO3 History starting with "Last Visited Jan 1 2020", I sorted through approximately 130 pages of said history. I made a table per month detailing the word count, fandom, "category", and how many times I had visited each fic, along with noting ones that I particularly enjoyed or had special characteristics.

I used a web scraper to scrape the word count, fandom, and tags of each fic that I read (not transferring any data of fics that I determined that I just clicked on, but did not actually end up fully reading), then assigned it a category (Canon Complaint, Canon Divergence, etc). After making a table detailing all of this, I used a pivot table in Google Sheets to analyze my monthly results. After, I made these graphics using Canva.

Once I finished each "monthly" wrapped, I combined the monthly data together to make my data summaries for the whole year!

** Q: How long did this take you? **

A: Too long, probably. I had no experience with data stuff prior to this project, so that was a learning curve. Making the graphs and graphics look nice took probably just as long as entering the data itself.

Yes, I sorted through all 2249 fics individually when making this.

** Q: What if fics fell under multiple categories? How did you categorize them? **

A: Some categories were more specific or nuanced than others. For example, "Introspection" fics could take place in any kind of canon or AU, but since it is in a way, a more specific type, it is categorized as "introspection". For fics that might be theoretically categorized under humor and another category, after reading the fic/or looking at the summary, I thought to myself, "is the premise of the fic or primary purpose soley based around humor?" If so, I categorized it as humor.

Note about Canon Compliant: Pre-Canon and Post-Canon are categorized as Canon Compliant. If the events in the fic could take place, technically, in Canon, it was Compliant enough. If it had a "Canon Divergence" (technically) like "Mineta is replaced by Shinsou in Class 1-A", it was categorized as Canon Compliant because this divergence tends to be pretty minor.

Tags make up for what my categorization system lacks, like specific tropes. General canon-categories don't cover things like "Enemies to Friends to Lovers." At the same time, every author tags differently, so I didn't want to rely on tags alone (and did not wrangle any common tags).

** Q: What was the most difficult part? **

A: Choosing which fics to put in the "Top Fics" section of each month. There's only enough space to put 5-10, and often I would mark many, many more fics as "Top Fics." Lets just say my "To Re-read" list is long.

Authors listed on "You had these artists on repeat." page:

[aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain) ; [PitViperofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom) ; [etymologyplayground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymologyplayground/pseuds/etymologyplayground) ; [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood) ; [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell) ; [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy) ; [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity) ; [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic) ; [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye) ; [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva) ; [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam) ; [queen_gee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_gee/pseuds/queen_gee) ; [Sif (Rosae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Sif) ; [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink)

[si_yue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/si_yue/pseuds/si_yue) ; [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi) ; [SammyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyD/pseuds/SammyD) ; [dinomight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomight/pseuds/dinomight) ; [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/) ; [DancingInTheStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheStorm/) ; [carolinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinaa/) ; [blueh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueh/) ; [iliacquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliacquer/) ; [deafmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmic/) ; [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/) ; [beeclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeclaws/) ; [PruneyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruneyWitch/) ; [BelleAmant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/)

Fics listed on that slide: [Class 1-A Learns About Year 2020 by Kaimori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277519) ;[Yesterday Upon the Stair by PitViperofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337607/chapters/19098982) ; [[Podfic] U.A. Unsolved by Byuu_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956912) ; [release the dogs of war by IceEckos12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854160) ; [north is everywhere. by owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603302)

February links:

[Year Of Night Call by ailuridae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558315) ;  [You, Asleep and Dreaming by etymologyplayground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383248) ;  [The misadventures of a human sacrifice by Silver999](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819279) ;  [the sacred homeland by particulate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238185) ;  [ Death and the Maiden by PitViperOfDoom ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004399)

<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is flowercrownizzy! find me there :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for going through my "ao3 wrapped" journey. Kudos and Comments are appreciated :D :D
> 
> find me on twitter
> 
> Thank you MistbornHero for your formatting help and everyone for letting me info dump on you about this for the last month.


End file.
